nationfandomcom-20200223-history
2012 Congress
The 2012 Congress was the Congress of Lovia from February 1, 2012, to February 1, 2013, when the 2013 Congress was inaugurated. It was preceded by the 2011 Second Congress. The 2012 Congress is the second Congress to use the election methods of the 2011 State Reform, and the first to have its executive use a system of ministries, rather than departments, like previous congresses. The current government of the congress is the Ilava I Government, named after its Prime Minister, Oos Wes Ilava. The 2012 Federal Elections decided the composition of the congress. History The 2012 Congress succeeded the 2011 Second Congress, which was the first to use the rules of the 2011 State Reform. With the new 100 seat Congress, citizens agreed that the new Congress represented their beliefs much better than the previous congresses, including the 2011 Provisional Congress, formed by appointed members to guide the nation in the aftermath of the Donia Crisis. When the nomination stage of the elections began on December 10, the Lovian Civil War had only recently ended -- a month ago, in November 2011. The war greatly changed politics in Lovia, and reduced or increased the power of several parties, one example being the Union of National Solidarists, who, despite having seven seats after the 2011 Special Federal election, retained none of their seats. This is regarded by most to be due to the loss of their leader (I. G. La Blaca) and other high ranking officials. In addition, the Progressive Conservatives lost their entire radical wing (comprised of Kim Dae-su and his allies) and lost popularity due to their involvement with the rebels in the Civil War, and retained only one seat (that of their moderate leader, Thomas Bale) from their seven in the previous elections. After inauguration on February 1, the Ilava I Government, comprised of a grand coalition of nearly all parties, was put into power. Oos Wes Ilava became Prime Minister, and was the first to lead a government of ministries instead of departments, as previous Congresses did. Composition Like the previous Congress, the 2012 Congress has 100 members. The Labour Party has the largest number of seats (24), followed closely by the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia (19). Notably, there were only five parties with four or more seats during this Congress. Positive Lovia gained the most seats (11) compared to last year's Congress, while the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) lost the most (16). Overall, the Congress was split approximately evenly between leftists, liberals, and conservatives. Jhon Lewis quit the Labour Party and joined the CCPL during the summer, decreasing Labour's seats to 24 and increasing CCPL's to 19, but the CCPL later in the year lost one seat after the CDP split into its own party, lowering it back down to 18 seats. The Liberal Democratic Party, Liberal Arts Party, and Lovian Alliance merged on October 21, 2012, forming the Social Liberal Party. On January 6, 2013, Taiyō no Eisei left the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia to form the Christian Democratic Party, decreasing the CCPL's number of seats to 18. Category:2012 Category:2012 Congress Category:Congress Category:Congress by year